The power of five
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: What if she had made a different choice. What if she had chosen Ashfur over Brambleclaw? Would she still foster mother Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit? Would she have kits of her own that were the new three? Or would her kits join together with the three in the center of a new prophecy? Read and find out. Rated T for violence and language. SquirrelflightxAshfur
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or any of the characters in it.**

_Allegiances_

_Thunderclan:_

_Leader: Firestar- Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt._

_Deputy: Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom._

_Medicine cat: Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

_Warriors:_

_Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Berrypaw_

_Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom._

_Ashfur- Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, with dark blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Hazelpaw_

_Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat._

_Cloudtail- Long haired white tom._

_Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom._

_Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches._

_Spiderleg- Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Mousepaw_

_Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- Brown tabby she-cat, formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water._

_Stormfur- Dark gray tom with amber eyes, Formerly of Riverclan._

_Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes._

_Birchfall- Light brown tabby she-cat._

_Apprentices:_

_Berrypaw- Cream colored tom._

_Mousepaw- Gray and white tom._

_Hazelpaw- Small gray and white she-cat._

_Queens:_

_Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother of Brackenfur's kits, Cinderkit(Gray tabby she-cat), Poppykit(Tortoiseshell she-cat), and Honeykit(Light brown tabby she-cat))_

_Squirrelflight- Dark Ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Ashfur's kits, Brindlekit(Light gray tabby she-cat (with darker felcks) with dark blue eyes), and Sootkit (Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.))_

_Daisy- Cream, long furred she-cat from horseplace. (Mother of Spiderleg's kits, Lionkit(Golden tabby tom with amber eyes), Hollykit(Black she-cat with green eyes), and Jaykit(Gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes.)_

_Ferncloud- Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Dustpelts kits._

_Elders:_

_Mousefur- Small dusky brown she-cat._

_Longtail- Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early, due to failing sight._

_Riverclan:_

_Leader: Leaopardstar- Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat_

_Deputy: Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Dapplepaw_

_Medicine cat: Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowpaw_

_Warriors: __Blackclaw- Smoky black tom._

_Voletooth- Small brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

_Reedwhisker- Black tom.  
Apprentice, Pouncepaw_

_Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

_Beechfur- Light brown tom._

_Rippletail- Dark gray tabby tom._

_Apprentices: Dapplepaw- Mottled gray she-cat_

_Willowpaw- Gray tabby she-cat_

_Minnowpaw- Dark gray she-cat._

_Pouncepaw- Ginger and white tom._

_Pebblepaw- Mottled gray tom._

_Queens: None._

_Elders: Heavystep- Thickset tabby tom._

_Swallowtail- Dark tabby she-cat._

_Stonestream- Gray tom._

_Shadowclan:  
_

_Leader: Blackstar- Large white tom, with jet black paws._

_Deputy: Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat._

_Medicine cat: Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom_

_Warriors: Oakfur- Small brown tom._

_Rowanclaw- Ginger tom.  
Apprentice, Ivypaw_

_Smokefoot- Black tom.  
Apprentice, Owlpaw_

_Snowbird- Pure white she-cat._

_Apprentices: Ivypaw- Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat._

_Owlpaw- Light brown tabby tom._

_Queens: Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rowanclaw's kits Tigerkit(Dark brown tabby tom), Flamekit(Ginger tom), and Dawnkit(Cream furred she-cat.)_

_Elders: Cedarheart- Dark gray tom._

_Tallpoppy- Long legged light brown tabby she-cat._

_Windclan:_

_Leader: Onestar- Brown tabby tom_

_Deputy: Ashfoot- Gray she-cat._

_Medicine cat: Barkface- Short tailed brown tom.  
Apprentice, Kestrelpaw_

_Warriors: Tornear- Tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Harepaw_

_Crowfeather- Dark gray tom.  
Apprentice, Heatherpaw_

_Owlwhisker- Light brown tabby tom._

_Whitetail- Small white she-cat.  
Apprentice, Breezepaw_

_Nightcloud- Black she-cat._

_Weaselfur- Ginger tom with white paws._

_Apprentices: __Kestrelpaw- Mottled gray tom._

_Harepaw- Brown and white tom._

_Heatherpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes._

_Breezepaw- Black tom with amber eyes._

_Queens: Gorsetail- Very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Sedgekit(Light brown tabby she-cat), Thistlekit(Long haired white tom), and Swallowkit(Dark gray she-cat)._

_Elders: Morningflower- Very old tortoiseshell queen._

_Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom._

"Look Brambleclaw...I really cared for you...but you care for Hawkfrost" She hissed the name out, her voice laced with fury, coldly. "More than me! I need a mate that I can trust." She sighed sadly. Ashfur couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"But I love you! We could be great together!" He cried desperately.

"I'm sorry Brambleclaw. I belong with Ashfur. I see that now."

"You will regret this day, Squirrelflight. Mark my words." He growled before he spun around and stalked off across the clearing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ashfur asked as he twined his tail with hers.

"Yeah. I just thought we could still be friends." She said with a sad sigh.

"He's just hurt, that's all." He said with a purr as he gently stroked her back with his tail.

"I guess."

* * *

"Lafpool...Your pregnant?" Squirrelflight asked her in shock. Leafpool nodded reluctantly. "What...? How?" She asked.

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "Well you know, Squirrelflight when two cats love each other very much they mate-" Squirrelflight cut her off.

"Alright, Alright! I get it. What now?" She asked her nervously. She wanted to help her sister but she didn't want to send her nieces or nephews off to another clan.

"I know I can hide it somehow but...Squirrelflight, when they come, would you pretend to be their mother? Please?" Leafpool looked at her desperately.

"Leafpool...Yes."

* * *

"Squirrelflight, your pregnant." Leafpool whispered carefully.

"Leafpool I-"

"It's alright. I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll give them to their father in Windclan..." She murmured to herself.

"You won't have to. I'll talk to Daisy. I'll make her keep it a secret. I'm sure she has some milk left. And don't forget that Ferncloud and Dustpelt might be having kits together soon." Squirrelflight reminded her gently.

Leafpool nodded. "You'll have to tell Ashfur."

"I know I will."

* * *

"AH!" Squirrelflight screamed as another contraction hit her. Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit peered anxiously over Daisy's tail.

"Stay back, dears. Don't get in Leafpool's way." Daisy cooed to them as she bared the three one moon old kits back.

"Okay Squirrelflight, when the next contraction comes, push!" She instructed her. Squirrelflight nodded. She could hear the sound of her mate, Ashfur, pacing anxiously outside the den.

She pushed as hard as she could, trying to get the kit out as quickly as possible. She felt a soft plop at her side as the kit slithered out. Leafpool quickly nipped the sack and licked the kits fur the wrong way.

The pain continued and part of her just wanted to curl up in a dank hole and rot from the pain. She heard the faint sound of Leafpool telling her to push as she weakly gave one last feeble attempt and used all her strength to push out the last kit. She groan and strained her neck to peer at the two kits before she flopped back down onto the moss and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning at sunhigh and sat up abrubtly. She glanced down at her kits and purred. She licked each of them on the head when Ashfur came in and ourred.

"A tom and a she-cat." She mused.

He nodded. "Their beautiful." He purred. The she-cat was a light gray tabby with dark ginger flecks and dark blue eyes.

"I want to name the she-kit, Brindlekit." Squirrelflight purred.

Ashfur gazed into her eyes and purred happily. "Thank you." He whispered. He gazed at his son. He was a dark gray tabby with light green eyes and white paws.

"How about...Sootkit?" He suggested with a soft smile. Squirrelflight grinned.

"I love it. Brindlekit, and Sootkit."


	2. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**A/N: The first part of this chapter was written by my co-author PurelyAwesome28**

**Chapter 2: New Arrivals.**

One winter day, the sun shone brightly. The snow and ice that covered ThunderClan territory, sheets of white, were slowly starting to melt. Newleaf was finally on its way. And on this day, the Clan welcomed two new kits. Everyone was in a good (enough) mood, even the grumpy elders. And especially the parents of the new additions to ThunderClan, Goldenflower and Tigerclaw.

This was Goldenflower's second litter. Her older son, Swiftpaw, was a hard working young apprentice. He was a good hunter, and learned quickly. These new kits could grow up and have similar futures, on their path to becoming great warriors.

Tigerclaw, their father, was a well respected warrior himself. He had recently become deputy after the deaths of Redtail and Lionheart. No cat knew exactly what happened to them, the Clan assumed that they had died from wounds in battle. But with the birth of new cats to replace the ones passed away, the mystery was long forgotten. The Clan at this time had no idea who Tigerclaw really was, and who he would become, so they shared his happiness.

"Brindleface, can I see the new kits?" Ashkit jumped up and down. He was so excited! Some other young ones would be sharing the nursery with him, even if only for a short time. He was nearly old enough to be apprenticed.

"Later, Ashkit," his mother meowed, more calmly. "You have to get some rest."

Round blue eyes on a fluffy white ball of fur, made Ashkit realize that he had woken Cloudkit.

"Sorry," he muttered, and the younger kit closed his eyes again.

Ashkit yawned, realizing that Brindleface was right. He was kind of tired now. And he noticed, his sister Fernkit was already asleep. The sun was setting, and soon it would be very dark in the forest. It would also get colder, but not for long. Newleaf was coming, and with it the opportunity to make new friends. Ashkit thought of this as he layed in his nest and tried to fall asleep.

**A/N: The next chapter should be up within the next couple of days.**


	3. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
